<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where Merlin finds a dog [FIC + ART] by CandiceWright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640638">The one where Merlin finds a dog [FIC + ART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright'>CandiceWright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble/art requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Canon Era, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds a puppy running around the castle while Arthur is Doing Important Things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble/art requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where Merlin finds a dog [FIC + ART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/gifts">MarshmallowMcGonagall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the prompt, I very much enjoyed doing this! </p><p>If anyone wants to request a drabble/sketch (or just to hang out with me), go over to <a href="https://candicewright.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> and drop me an ask or a message!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the physician's chambers burst open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin! I told you to be in my chambers ten minutes ago. What-” Arthur's words were cut short at the sight of his manservant. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is what?” Merlin asked in feigned ignorance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur pointed to the moving creature behind Merlin's back. “That, ” he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this. This is, um… a dog.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A dog.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur took a deep breath before saying, “Should I even ask why you have a dog?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Merlin at least had the decency to look embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, I found him and now he quite likes me so I- Oh, hey! Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Merlin tried to push off the puppy, who had begun to enthusiastically lick his face. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the scene as he felt his cheeks reddening because <em>damn it</em>, it was <em>adorable</em>. He just hoped Merlin wouldn't notice-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Arthur? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He quickly looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- of course. I'm, um, fine. Yes.” He cleared his throat and walked to the door. “I expect you to be in my chambers as soon as you've, well, resolved this...situation, ” he declared before running out of the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And if he went to his room and screamed into a pillow, well. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was nobody's business.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, leave kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>